


daddy issues

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way, frank is a twink, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: frank and gerard meet up for a quick fuck at a club(basically twink!frank and daddy!gerard smut)





	daddy issues

Frank is making his way through the club, trying to get to the very back, where his date is waiting. After arguing with security again, insisting that he's eighteen and showing them his ID, they finally allowed him inside. He can't order drinks, but that's not what he's here for tonight, anyway.

He spots him right away; the hot, older guy in the corner, scoping out the rest of the club. Frank makes his way over to him, his heart pounding in his chest. He gives him a little smile when Frankie walks over.

Gerard takes him by the waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He sighs, kissing him back and eventually letting him lick his way into his mouth. He's only been with this guy a couple times before, and they were both amazing. The most they really knew about eachother were their names, and how much Frankie loves being someone's little boy.

He moans softly as Gerard nibbles on his lips, his hands sliding down to cup his perky ass. He runs one hand through Gerard's hair, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. He already feels hot and tingly, his body aching to be touched.

Almost as if Gerard knew, he moves one hand to his front, rubbing between his thighs. Frank gasps softly, breaking the kiss.

Gee keeps rubbing him and kisses along his neck, making his knees go weak. "Wanna go somewhere private, baby boy?"

Frank nods shyly. "Yes, please."

He smiles and lets go of him, before he escorts him out the back door. Frank follows eagerly, just wanting more of that warm, loving contact. He and Gerard walk a little ways down the alley behind the club, before Frank hurries over and kisses him again.

Gerard grins, kissing him deeper and squeezing his ass. God, he's got strong hands.

He pulls away after a moment, his lips barely touching Frank's. "Right here, baby? Is that what you want?"

He nods again.

"Anyone could see you, Frankie."

He feels those tingles travel all over his body. "Yeah... I like it."

Gee smirks. "Alright."

He backs Frank into the wall, unbuckling the boy's pants. He lets him, feeling somewhat exposed already. Gee starts rubbing him through his pants, teasing him, like he always does. He's already hard as fuck, and Gee's hand on his cock is only making him hornier. He kisses Frankie on the cheek, then gently pushes two fingers into his mouth.

"Get them wet for me, kitten."

He does, moaning a little when they touch the back of his throat. He licks and sucks on his fingers obediently, until they're slick enough. Gerard slides them out, Frankie making a disappointed noise.

"Take 'em off," he says, gesturing at Frank's pants.

Frank quickly shoves down his jeans and underwear, only to have Gerard push him up against the wall, his cheek pressed to the cold bricks. He gasps at the feeling of Gerard's wet fingers at his entrance.

"Nice and slow?"

"Yes, please..."

He moans aloud when he pushes them in, feeling full but not nearly full enough. He slowly works his fingers in and out of Frank, scissoring them and stretching, his free hand squeezing the boy's hips and ass.

"Maybe I can put that mouth of yours to better use, next time," he purrs, "What d'you think, kitten? Wanna suck daddy's cock?"

Frank just whines, trying to push back on his fingers.

"Use your words."

"Y-Yes. Please... Please, _please, I want to."_

"Another time."

He makes a sad noise, which trails off into a moan as Gerard rubs his prostate.

 _"Ahh, daddy..."_ he breathes, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Almost ready for me, sugar." He can hear the smile in Gerard's voice. He's definitely not gonna be able to walk after this.

He finishes stretching him, and Frankie's practically whining for his cock. He pulls out a lubed condom and rolls it on, before turning Frankie back around and pushing in. He fills him up so much it almost hurts, but it quickly turns into warm, pulsing pleasure.

He fucks him slow and deep, savoring the little moans and whimpers he pulls from Frankie. "God, you're such a good boy... 'm gonna give you something special."

"A-Ah, I'm... I'm already getting it."

Gerard chuckles and it makes Frank feel tingly again. He's stretched so much he feels used and slutty, his legs spread wide open for Gerard. He fucks him hard enough to make his whole body jerk with each thrust, and he loves it. His big, strong hands on his hips hold him in place, leaving Frankie at the mercy of his daddy.

"D-Daddy, harder!"

"You're so needy, baby... don't you get enough of my cock?"

 _"Mm-mm._  Always need more, daddy..."

Gerard smiles, licking and sucking at Frank's neck. "Yes, you do. Mmm, daddy's perfect little angel."

Frank quivers; he loves it when he says that.

"I'm gonna do something, okay?"

He swallows. "N-Not gonna hurt, right?"

"No, no, no... Just gonna make you feel good."

He slides one hand up to wrap around Frank's small neck, eliciting another moan from the boy. He knows how much he likes Gerard to be in control. He fucks him harder against the wall, his strong hands cutting off just the right amount of air to make Frank lightheaded and sink back onto his cock. He holds him tight, licking the curve of his ear while he fills him up over and over again.

Frankie's getting close and he tries to move with him, but he's keeping him pinned against the wall so he can't even push back on his cock anymore.

He lets out a choked moan when Gerard hits his prostate.

"Right there, baby boy?"

He can only make a small squeaking sound with the fucking iron grip around his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes," he breathes against his ear.

He does it again and again, and soon he's fucking him hard enough to bruise him, slamming into his sweet spot. He fucks him until actual tears are sliding down his cheeks, his eyes watering from the pleasure. He can feel his orgasm building inside of him, the tight heat in his belly getting more and more intense. He's so, _so close._ Gerard hits his prostate again, again, and one more time, and then it's too much for Frank to handle. He gasps and his knees go weak, spilling his release all over his thigh as Gerard fucks him into bliss.

His body shakes as he rides out his orgasm on Gerard's cock. Another moment and he hears Gerard moaning softly, before he's coming inside him. He's disappointed that he can't feel it for real, but he knows better than to bareback complete strangers.

Gerard gently releases Frank's throat, the cool feeling of airflow returning to his lungs. Gerard pulls out, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the nearby dumpster. Frankie's thighs are shaking, and he has to use the wall to help himself stand, but fuck, he loves it.

"Feel better, baby?"

"Fuck, yes," he sighs.

Gerard reaches to help him pull up his pants.

"I can do it myself."

Gee smirks. "I prefer the needy, horny baby boy."

"Tough luck, buddy."

He ruffles Frankie's hair, before walking back towards the club. "See you sometime again, sugar."

"Yeah, I... I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lmao babyboy!frank is just something i really l o v e
> 
> also apologies 4 being inactive n shit, but i'm working on some more stuff which will hopefully go up soon!!


End file.
